The Blossom Mystery
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Albus Potter is new to Riverdale. What happens when a new mystery happens to surface in regards to the newest member of the Blossom family that just came forward. Claudius Blossom. Is he who says he is? Or he someone else? Written for Guess the Name Funfair Event, and Ami's Audio Admirations on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Guess the Name of Funfair Events and Ami's Audio Admirations on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used the Stuffed Ghost Teddy prompt of Oogie - Riverdale. For Ami's Audio Admirations I wrote for the 1. Thriller - Micheal Jackson - Genre Supernatural. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my crossover event The Blossom Mystery.**

"This town seems a little to good to be true," Rose said looking around the small town of Riverdale as she stood behind my brother James on the doorstep of our family's home in town. My name is Albus Severus Potter and this is my tale.

"Hey, Al," called our neighbor from across the street, Betty Cooper, "who are your friends? I don't think I've ever seen them around here before." She walked across the street to introduce herself to Rose and the others.

"They're my cousins," I told her as Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones made their way over to join the small group. "This is Rosie, and her brother Hugo. They just got here from London."

"Hello, Ablus," Betty's mother called walked over to the group. "Is your father home? I was hoping to catch a word with about the Jason Blossom incident..."

"Alice," came my father's voice from behind me, "it's been almost year since the incident and I'd thank you to let it drop. We don't need these children reliving that period of Riverdale's history. Why don't you kids go to Pop's? It's on me." He handed me his credit card and waved us away. Something about the look Mrs. Cooper was throwing my father seemed off.

"We'll be home later," I told my dad as I followed the others down the street.

"What's with your mother, Betty?" Archie asked the blonde who leaned on Jughead's arm. "Just when everyone was settling down and getting over what happened to Jason she has to go and bring it up again."

"You know, mom," Betty muttered darkly. Something bothered me about the way that Betty seemed deep in thought after she said this. Like something was bothering her that she didn't want to tell the rest of us. I would have to ask her about it later when I handed in my article for the Blue and Gold. I looked over at Jughead who seemed to be holding Betty protectively. Something definitely up.

"Why would she want to talk to Albus and James' dad about Jason though?" Betty asked looking for anyway to throw the conversation off her own parent. "I mean he just got here."

"He is an official with the law after all," Rose spoke up.

"If this was about catching Jason's murderer I'd agree with you there, Rose," Jughead told her nodding. "But considering Jason's murderer killed himself that angle is out the window. It's not like they can punish him."

"But what if..." Betty seemed to stop herself short of saying something.

"What if what?" Rosie looked at Betty with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long shot but all of the Blossoms are twins. What if instead of killing himself Cliff Blossom killed his twin brother Claudius? What if the person parading around as Claudius Blossom is actually Clifford Blossom?"

"Betty, Cliff Blossom is dead," Archie told her. "Why would he kill his brother keep him on ice for however long he and then make it look like he hanged himself?"

"Why did he have Jughead's father hide Jason in an ice chest for weeks on end?"

I held up my hands to quite them both. Archie and Betty both looked at me questioningly. I'd never once interrupted one of their arguments before so this was something new for everyone involved.

"You both make valid points," I told them. "But none of us here can answer those questions. The only person who can possibly answer the questions we have probably wants the subject of Jason's murder dropped."

"Whose that?" asked Hugo curiously.

"Cheryl Blossom," I told him as we walked into Pop's to find the red-haired girl sitting in our group's usual booth with her new girlfriend Toni Topaz.

"Speak of the devil," said Jughead as we walked over to her. "What's up, Toni, Cheryl?" He slipped into the booth next Toni pulling Betty down next to him.

This should be interesting I thought as I slipped into the booth behind Jug, Betty, and Toni. I could see Cheryl's glare directed at me over their heads and wondered what I had ever done to piss her off. As Cheryl launched into some tall tale about something her uncle had said or done I couldn't help but wonder what if Betty was right. What if Claudius was Clifford?

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the Blossom Mystery a new crossover event that I'm writing.**


End file.
